List of participating bloggers
The Private intellectual. * [http://teambio.org/ Bring It On!!! * Zack Exley * Common Cause * The Cord Weekly, WLU, Ontario * Wikipedia / Slashdot style politics possible * more people. more ideas. more perfect. * Bloglet by Stenar * Bill's Educational Technology blog * The New York Crank * The Poor Mojo Newswire * Kevin Zeese www.ZeeseForSenate.org and the wiki campaign site www.Zeese.US * Pete Ashdown (Blog) (Wiki) * Jimmy Wales * Just Plain Bother * Marty Kearns * Riccardo Vedovato * Steven Clift, Board Chair E-Democracy.Org and host of the Democracies Online Newswire blog and wiki *B.L. Ochman, What's Next Blog, Ethics Crisis Blog * Michael Parekh * Sheepherder * Committee to Regulate and Control Marijuana * the geebus * Ross Mayfield * Kai Chang * Fergal Crehan * Christian Crumlish * Tim Bonnemann (Startupgermany.com) * Silona Bonewald's League of Technical Voters * Bill Lovell * Doug Carmichael * Sean Lynch * Essembly Social Network * Tom Brown; President, San Francisco for Democracy (for identification purposes only) * / Blog * Micah Sifry/Personal Democracy Forum * Bruce Boston QuidSt * Jeffrey Osborne * Chad Lupkes Blog Wiki * Lady Monchhichi Blog * steve glista Blog * Jill Miller Zimon's Blog * Darrell Silver's attempt * David Schlosser - AZ1 - blog * Ferguson * Decius's MemeStream * Richard Smith * Mat Branyon * David Perry/The Washington Stock Exchange * Lisa Renee Ward * The Ferrous Fox *Michael Leggett Blog website * Yossarian Jumped * Peter Bollig * The Spork Report * Kevin Marks * Jason Whaley * The Great Society * The Major * penwing (Blog) * Jason Rigden * Mark Simpkins - LazyGov * Bubaflub - IgnorantMenThinking * Justin Gardner (Donklephant) * (br.br101.org - China243) *nick coppins website * Tziteras * Angela Beesley * Richard Blumberg * Alburn Binkley * Daniel * Tim Thomas * Mike Smith * BLueRibbon * Peter Saint-Andre * Richard Walkes * Asa S. Hopkins * Nacho Cordova * Yerke. Zermeno. Intelligent. * Murray Todd Williams * Jon Phillips (rejon) * Jillium * Doug Ross * Teemu Romppanen * HibiZakkang (Japanese) * Minister Mustafaa Abdulhaq Abdallah, Chairman of God, Truth and Love Political Party * Woozle (Woozalia on this wiki): not exactly a blog, but highly relevant * Andrew Reeves * An angry kid named Lars * Jefferson Davis * James Diggans * Daniel Griffin * Old Camel Toe - User:Rekutyn * 100% Pure Premium Squeezed Conservative Propaganda - User:Compaqdrew * News from the Hjelle Jar - User:dahjelle * C2ore.com * Holly Wood * Thinkin' Lincoln * Carsten Jung * Dr Zen * Andrew Hoppin * InfoBomb.org * Markus Beckedahl - netzpolitik.org - (newthinking.de) * Printenv * Andrew Hoehler's Blog * Tyler West wiki * Lucychili on DMCA in Australia * Worldandme.Net: Portal + Forum, will be a blog within 24 hours! * Chris Barna's Weblog * Insert Tech Here * World Politics News blog - User:Nhprman * roguewolf * [http://jikomboe.com/ ndesanjo macha - (Swahili) * Digital Natives in Action - Kids blogging and videoblogging in Greensboro, NC. * Election Daze * Philosoraptor * Richard Thomas - Actor Writer Producer * Intent Blog - Deepak Chopra and Others * Awareness Network - just being formed * Malcolm Mann, editor, Manifesto UK * Chris Harvey * Antonella Beccaria * Moshe Weitzman * Luca Foresti, Econoetica.com * Emmett O'Connell, Olympia Time Observers * bact' — bact' is a name Category:Internet